Staked Out
by andree campbell
Summary: A string of murders has the Major Crimes unit working a stake out for their lead suspect, a mid-level drug dealer. Captain Raydor and Lt. Flynn are forced to improvise to maintain cover and keep the stake out in place. Circumstances lends a hand. Shandy moment.
1. Ch1 - Stake-out

_The Major Crimes unit is called out on a stake-out to get to the bottom of a turf drug war that's left a number of dead bodies across L.A. Captain Sharon Raydor and Lt. A__ndy__ Flynn are partnered on a stake outside a small apartment complex where a mid-level dealer is believed to be hiding out. Circumstances plays a hand causing a Shandy moment despite the fact neither __Sharon__ and __Andy__ aren't ready to make the first move._

—

**Stake-out**

"We got company," Deggs said as he pushed back the dingy beige curtain from the living room window

"They cops?" Janson asked as he continued counting the money spread across the kitchen table in neat stacks of one thousand dollars.

"How the fuck would I know?" Deggs snapped. "Come check it out yourself."

Janson glared at his 'business partner' and finished counting the pile of money in his hands. He got up slowly and sauntered over to where Deggs had been standing. With one finger he pushed the curtain back on the opposite side of window just enough to peek through the dirty window at the dark Lexus parked across the street about a half a block up. He could see two people just sitting there in the early evening light.

"I don't see no Starbucks," Janson said slowly. "IF they was cops, they'd have coffee and shit. So far, I don't see nothing but an old couple. Dude ain't even driving." Deggs nodded.

"Yeah, okay," Deggs murmured. "Why they just sittin' there?"

"Don't know but that's a nice ride. Maybe they're looking to score somethin'."

"Old white dude? Nah," Deggs chuckled. "Maybe her though." Deggs could see a white woman with long auburn hair at the wheel.

"How you figure that?" Janson frowned at Deggs as he headed back to the grimy kitchen and to the money-covered dinette set.

Deggs was still watching the pair seated in the car. The man and woman were talking but staring ahead. "Women buy drugs, too, man. She drove 'em here…I think we better make sure they ain't cops. Where the dog at?"

Janson gestured to the back bedroom with a tip of his head. "whata ya gonna do?"

"I'm gonna get a closer look at them, looking all innocent and shit walking 'my' dog down the road. If anything looks suspicious-like, I'll let you know." Deggs looked around for the leash and snatched it off the closet doorknob on his way down the hall. Within a minute Deggs had a sleepy looking pit bull on leash and was headed out the door.

"Heads up. We've got activity," Captain Sharon Raydor murmured to Lieutenant Andy Flynn seated in the front passenger seat. Andy notified the other detectives on his cell phone.

"Possible suspect exiting the building," Flynn told the rest of the stakeout team. "It. is. not. Janson, repeat, not Janson," Flynn confirmed. Shutting off his cell, he glanced at the captain.

"Think he made us?" Andy asked calmly. Sharon watched the sketchy young man walking across the street pulling an older, slow moving pit-bull wagging its tail.

"We'll know in a minute," Sharon answered unholstering her handgun and holding it down by her knee. Andy turned to face Sharon and had already pulled his firearm as well while watching the man stepping onto the curb about thirty feet away.

"If he turns this way…" Sharon began. Andy relaxed letting out a deep breath. Deggs, the dog walker, had turned away from the car and was headed in the opposite direction.

Sharon slid her handgun back into her hip holster as did Andy to his sidearm holster before he glanced back up to the front window of the second floor apartment. The curtain was still.

"He's waiting on us to do something," Sharon said quietly. Andy glanced over to read her expression.

"We don't know if he's the guy from that apartment window," Andy noted. Sharon nodded. She picked up her cellphone from her lap and placed a call to Provenza via speaker phone taking care to keep it low to the dash and out of view.

"Lieutenant Provenza, one of the possible suspects is headed your way walking a dog, a pit bull, be careful," Sharon cautioned the elderly cop. Provenza appeared to be sacked out around the corner on a city bench. He looked like an old bum or wino sleeping off the day's end.

"I see him," Provenza said as he tapped his ear piece under the scruffy cap. "That's Deggs, he's Janson's right-hand man."

Sharon glanced at Andy who was watching her expression. "Then Janson can't be far away," Andy replied.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Sharon murmured to Provenza. "Be caref…."

Provenza coughed quickly and cut off communication as the dog approached. Sniffing in Provenza's direction it never broke its pace and continued on with Deggs who was now on his own cellphone. Provenza eavesdropped while pretending to be asleep on the bench.

"They was watching me when I came out," Deggs said into his iphone. He continued talking as he strode past Provenza, "Nah, but I'm gonna go around the block and come up behind them, see if I can see in the car."

Provenza waited until he could no longer hear Deggs before he tapped his ear piece. Sharon's phone lit up. She put the call on speaker. "Deggs is circling the block, he's going to approach from the rear in a few minutes," Provenza whispered hoarsely."

Sharon's eyebrow arched. "Thanks, Lt." She hung up and looked at Andy.

"You can't drive off now," Andy said firmly. "If he comes back and we're gone, we can't return or he's gonna get wise. Do we end the stake out or not?"

Sharon looked at Andy with a slight frown, her eyes squinting at him. She was formulating a plan. Her eyes trained on the rear-view mirror waiting for Deggs and his dog to come into view.

"If we leave now we've got no one covering the front entrance for Janson," Sharon said. The neighborhood was a bit rundown and her lexus was not the best choice for undercover work in this area.

Andy lit up. "What if we throw him off somehow?"

Sharon glanced at Andy's face. He looked eager to make it work. "Exactly how do we 'throw him off,'" she asked returning her eyes to the rearview mirror waiting for the suspect to appear.

Flynn surveyed the area, "Look, there's a sale sign on that old house right there. Act like we're waiting for someone, a realtor or something, argue about it."

"It might work," Sharon replied. "Just be ready, he's very likely armed." She pulled her gun and held it between her knees out of sight.

"Especially in this neighborhood," Andy agreed as he slid his window down more than half-way to make sure the suspect could hear them when he passed by. "I'm ready," Andy unsnapped the holster strap and slowly moved the gun out and held it down by his shin next to the door.

"Any sign of him yet?" Andy asked as he watched the street in front of the car.

"Nothing yet," Sharon replied. "But …Sykes is coming." Andy saw Detective Amy Sykes in his side mirror. She was dressed as a jogger in black running leggings and a grey tank top with an iphone in one hand and trailing cord to headphones in her ears. Andy put his window down a little further. Sykes faked a leg cramp and slowed down before coming within a few feet along side the Lexus.

"Deggs is right behind me," Sykes said a bit loudly as she 'walked off' the supposed leg cramp with a slight but convincing limp. Andy repeated her words to Sharon and turned his body toward the Captain.

Sharon noticed the dog first followed by the scruffy suspect still talking on his phone. "There he is. We got about a 10 seconds," She said tensely.

Andy cleared his throat and went to work. His weapon still in hand, Andy kept it close to the door.

"I'm so _goddamn_ tired of this, Sharon!" Andy shouted waving his free hand in the air. "Why do you always do this to me?" Sharon was slightly startled by Andy's hostile tone.

"Don't blame me for this!" Sharon snapped back loudly "It was your idea to flip houses! I can't help it if the damn realtor is always late!" Andy tried to hide his grin. Sharon's green eyes were scanning the sidewalk behind Andy's head. She looked and sounded convincingly irritated. By now, Deggs was within earshot of the car's left side. He had slowed down and was no longer talking into his phone which he now held to his chest, his other hand held onto the dog's leash. Clearly, he was observing them. The dog's white muzzle hung down a little as it walked slowly alongside the suspect.

"His hands are clear," Sharon said quietly and quickly to Andy who nodded.

"How can you _seriously _expect me to ever sell a piece of shit house like that one?" Andy said loudly and pointing to the house across the street. "You can't flip 'shit' like that, Sharon!

"Stop _yelling_ at me!" Sharon shouted. Deggs had slowed down considerably and just ducked slightly to glance in the car under the ruse of petting his dog and adjusting its choke-chain collar. He was listening intently.

"Where _the fuck _is he?" Andy said angrily. "Why is that sonuvabitch realtor always late? We've been sitting here like idiots for nearly an hour!"

"If you want a different real estate agent then go find one yourself!" Sharon snapped. "_Gawdddd_, nothing I do is ever good enough for you, is it!?" Andy made a show of checking his watch with his free left hand and catching sight of Deggs in the side mirror. The man _was_ looking into the car.

"I didn't say that! I'm just tired of waiting for that asshole," Andy added. "C'mere. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." He quickly leaned across the seat turning Sharon's chin to face him. In a flash he was kissing her on the mouth. Sharon's mouth froze as Andy's warm lips pressed hard against hers for what seemed like several seconds. Suddenly he released her chin and fell back against his seat.

"I won't yell anymore at you, honey," Andy said a bit loudly as Deggs walked past the front of the car pulling the yawning dog..

Sharon couldn't move out of pure shock. Her eyes huge, her mouth slightly open in surprise.

Deggs put his cellphone to his ear, shaking his head a little before he glanced back at the Lexus. The pit bull had picked up the pace and was pulling in front to enter the apartment complex. Both Deggs and the dog vanished back into the building.

"What the _**hell**_ was that?" Sharon snapped her head in his direction, clearly and most certainly infuriated. Andy knew he was in serious trouble since the Captain nearly never cursed.

Andy shrugged sheepishly, "What? Look, Sharon, I had to make it look real." Sharon's glare could melt icebergs. Her face was flushed, her arms stiff straight still holding the gun between her knees. For a split second she briefly considered punching him but forced herself to grip her handgun instead.

"We were_ just _suppose to be arguing!" Lieutenant!

"We _were _arguing!" Andy interjected.

"Who the hell kisses somebody in the middle of an argument!" Sharon hissed.

Andy sighed in exasperation and pointed to her right hip, "Sharon, I had to lean over to hide your hip holster!"

Sharon glanced down quickly how the black holster stood out against her beige skirt. Sharon looked up at Andy.

"Oh…" She didn't know what else to say. Clearly he had made a good call after all. Still, she had to say something, to address the gargantuan elephant in the room.

Andy was watching her reactions intently, he could see his excuse was dissolving the anger from her face. He also realized he still had to save his ass for taking advantage of the situation and giving in to his adrenaline-fueled impulse after the excitement of their 'fake fight.'

"Look, I'm sorry if I crossed the line, Sharon, but I had to make us look like a real couple having a real argument" The irony of his words were not lost on either of them.

"Well, we certainly do now," Sharon murmured to herself as Andy returned his gun back into his holster.

"At least we have an excuse to sit here a while longer," Andy added. Sharon glanced at him with a dry sarcastic expression.

"Get out of the car," Sharon said. Andy's jaw dropped.

"I said I was sorry," Andy said quickly.

"No. Andy. Get out of the car and go over to the house with the sale sign," Sharon said. "We are being watched…at the window. Act like you're checking out the property."

"Oh! Okay, yeah," Andy said with sigh, relief flooding his stomach. He opened the car door and made a point of bending over to reach for a file on seat between them. He slammed the door continuing the ruse of the annoyed customer. Sharon put her car window down as he walked around the car toward the ramshackle house with the sagging, mission-style porch.

"Don't try to go inside until the agent arrives," Sharon said out the window. Andy waved her off like an impatient buyer might behave.

Sharon kept an eye on the apartment window while Andy walked around the lot of the house. The 'show' had to look convincing. Andy took note of where the other stakeout vehicles were in relation to the apartment complex. He nodded his head a bit as if to let the other cops know all was cool with him walking around the 'wrong' address.

Sharon made a call via speaker letting the others in the stakeout know what Andy was up to.

Deggs entered the apartment chuckling to himself.

"What?" Janson asked "What's so funny?" He was standing by the sink drinking from a can of beer.

"That dude's pissed off!"

"Who?" Janson asked after belching. He crumpled the thin can in one hand and shot it at the overflowing trash can beside the refrigerator. It fell short.

"That dude in the car out there. He and his old lady were goin' at it and he shut her up real fast."

"Oh yeah," Janson started grinning, he was enjoying the fact he could now relax a little. He'd been pacing the room after Deggs departed with his dog. "What happened?"

Deggs slid the leash off the dog and tossed it to Janson. The dog was wagging happily, panting a bit loudly.

"They're waiting for somebody and he's pissed they didn't show up. He yelling then she's yelling." Deggs smirked. "They could use some product but I wasn't going near that 'domestic' mess," Deggs added with air quotes.

"I'da popped her in the mouth if my woman ever raised her voice to me," Janson replied as he turned and walked back to the window. "They're still there."

"They still fighting?" Deggs asked as he took off his jacket exposing the gun in the waistband over his butt.

"Looks like it. She looks pissed, too." Janson laughed a little at the sight. "Hold up…he just got out of the car."

"Is he coming here?" Deggs asked.

Janson hesitated, "…uhhhhh no, he's….going to that dump next door…she's saying something to him, man he is pissed - i think he gave her the finger!" Janson laughed

"I told you they weren't cops." Deggs said smugly. He didn't feel compelled to mention the two Starbucks cups in the front cup holders.

x x x


	2. Ch2 - Circumstantial

**Chapter two:**

Sharon Raydor had to stay focused on the stake out. She had ordered Andy Flynn out of the car not only to keep up the "realtor ruse" but because she also needed a moment alone to collect her thoughts and a few seconds to rightfully freak out, panic, sputter in private.

She glanced into the rearview mirror and saw her face _looked_ normal despite hiding the panic sensations roiling beneath her calm surface. _ What just happened?_ Sharon thought to herself. What if it had been another direct report who'd taken that action with her? Would she have felt so shocked If it had been Provenza? No, but then _he_ wouldn't have actually kissed her. He'd have faked it. The mere thought would never _even _have crossed Sanchez' mind. Or any of the others for that matter. But Andy, he was sharp enough to improvise on the fly. _Was that all it was? Just a quick-thinking response? Or_, ….Sharon shook her head, "Later. I will deal with this later!" She told herself.

When Andy returned to the car he found it was chiller inside the car than out. Sharon was calm and reserved despite every attempt to engage her in conversation. Her one-word answers were getting on his nerves. Was his kiss that bad? Flynn had had enough.

"Look Sharon, I swear I reacted in the moment to preserve the stake-out. Like I said before, Deggs was trying to get a look inside the car….he would have seen your gun or holster if I hadn't covered you like I did." Andy implored.

Sharon was listening and knew Flynn made sense. "It's fine, Andy. Just drop it."

She hit the speaker button on her cellphone and redialed Provenza. "I need you to wander over here - quickly - and panhandle us so we have an excuse to leave," Sharon said carefully.

"Is the stake out over?" Provenza sounded annoyed. "Was Janson sighted? If he's in …"

"Listen, Andy and I can't stay where we are. The stake-out is not over. The squad is fine but we can't stay here much longer," Sharon interrupted the lieutenant.

Andy sighed with exasperation. Sharon turned her head in Andy's direction and covered her phone to prevent Provenza from hearing her. "We can't sit here for hours 'arguing' with each other waiting for some real estate agent to show up," she snapped. Andy realized she was right, at least the perps had no idea they were cops. That alone preserved the stake-out for now. He kept his eyes on the window but his peripheral vision was on Sharon.

Sharon returned to her call with Provenza.

"Lt. Provenza, I just need you to take our place, Lt. Flynn and I bought a little more time but we can't stay here much longer. And Lt. Provenza, hurry up."

She turned off the speaker and sat there quietly. Flynn leaned forward to get a better look at her expression causing her to flinch — her hand shot out at him, forefinger pointing up in a warning.

"Don't move!" She growled.

Flynn cocked his head at her sarcastically. She squinted at him to emphasize her words. Flynn crossed his arms. "What? I wasn't…just forget it. He sounded annoyed…and hurt. The two sat there in silence.

Andy was a little thrown by Sharon's reaction. Why was she so…distant? She thought he was going to do it again? She obviously didn't want him to, Andy realized.

Provenza was doing a decent job hobbling about like a drunken bum as he approached the car from the front. He could see what looked like a tense situation between the Captain and his best friend. "Oh shit," Provenza said under his breath, "Andy, what did you do this time?"

Provenza was not moving fast enough for Sharon's liking. In reality she was embarrassed by her immediate reaction and couldn't help shutting down until she had the time to work through the implications and ramifications of being kissed by a subordinate. After all, this had happened _on the job_. IA would never buy Andy's rationale, not after all the time the two had spent together outside the office. What she needed was space— immediately — and time alone to process what she would have to do next.

Andy suddenly felt a sharp pinch and realized his shoulders were clenched. He forced himself to breathe a little deeper and relax. He kept his eyes on his buddy Provenza and could see the old man's scowling face, head shaking disapprovingly at him as he tottered toward the Lexus. Andy's eyes met Provenza's and judging by the tight lipped expression on Andy's face, Provenza knew Andy was rather uncomfortable. He picked up the pace.

He tapped his ear piece and spoke Andy's name. The call went through immediately and Andy could feel his phone vibrate. He knew it was Provenza and answered it sharply. "Not now, Provenza, not now." He hung up before Provenza could say a word. Sharon ignored Andy.

Provenza approached the car and made a show of cleaning the windshield with his sleeve on Andy's side of the car. Andy barely shook his head to ward off any conversation. Provenza then shuffled over to the Captain's side of the car and fiddled with her windshield wipers and rubbed at the windshield. The Captain slid the window down.

"We're leaving. Cover the entrance, Lieutenant," the captain said firmly as Provenza nodded and shuffled off. Sharon turned on the headlights and slowly eased into street taking care to make as little noise as possible. "Buckle up, Lieutenant…Andy," Sharon said without looking at him.

Andy did as he was told. _At least she called me Andy!_

"Those idiots can't be alone together for five minutes…" Provenza said to himself. He could see Sykes sitting in the passenger side of Sanchez' sedan parked just off the intersection and parallel to the apartment building. Sanchez was sipping coffee and watched Provenza approaching with a concerned look on his face.

"You see Janson yet?" Sanchez asked Provenza through his window.

"No, you? What about you, Sykes? Anything?" Provenza growled.

"Nope, just Deggs and the dog," Sykes replied before opening the lid of a small styrofoam cup with a teabag tag fluttering off the side."

"We're switching places," Provenza told Sanchez. "I'll cover this side and you two drive past the apartment and grab a new spot out front."

"The Captain and Flynn have that cov…" Sykes began.

"They left," Provenza interrupted.

"What? Did they blow their cover?" Sykes asked innocently.

"_Some_thing blew up." Provenza mumbled. "Idiots."

Sanchez knew better than to ask too many questions when Provenza was irritated. Nodding in compliance, Sanchez put the car in gear and eased away. The pair drove up the block and turned left onto the street in front of Janson's hideout. Provenza noticed an empty bench not five feet away from the empty parking spot. _My lucky day _he thought sarcastically.

Sanchez's sedan glided quietly down the block as Sykes scanned the apartment windows. Lights were on but most of the windows were uncovered. No sign of anyone moving about inside any apartment. Sykes felt her cellphone vibrate. It was the Captain.

"Detective, I need you and Sanchez to cover the front door. Provenza can cover the side entrance where you are now. Be sure you go further down the street …just keep an eye on the entrance and make sure the suspects can't see you from the front windows."

"Captain, we're already in place," Sykes answered efficiently. "Lieutenant Provenza said you were called away."

"Not exactly," Sharon hedged. "Sounds like all bases are covered. Please report immediately if anything changes - if Janson exits the building — or any other gang members try to enter the place, got it, Sykes."

"Yes, Captain." Sykes hung up and relayed the instructions to Sanchez.

"Everything okay?" Sanchez asked her.

"Fine. Everything is fine," Sykes said quickly. Something was bothering the captain. Normally she was firm with Sykes but this time, the captain sounded torqued. Sykes swallowed hard.

—-

Sharon hung up and stared straight ahead. "Where are we going?" Andy asked quietly. Sharon didn't have an answer just yet as she slowed down for a red light. They sat silently for what felt like an eternity. Sharon had to get away from Andy, take him back to his car and let him finish out the stake-out or go home. _Why _did Andy kissed her, why didn't he just kiss her on the cheek instead like before? She felt more than a little confused and wasn't sure how she was suppose to respond. She really needed time alone, time to pace, time to think and consider.

Once the light turned green, Sharon drove carefully toward her office. Andy just waited for her to say something. His own thoughts were colliding. On one hand, he had acted without _really_ thinking, acting on instinct and yeah, maybe, that instinct was provoked by both pressure and opportunity.

On the other hand, had it been anyone from the squad — other than Sharon — in the driver's seat, well there's no way Andy would have ever have kissed a fellow detective to keep from blowing his cover. In his heart, Andy knew that while kissing Sharon preserved their cover story he couldn't help but feel guilty. It was not how he had imagined their first kiss. Sharon deserved to be properly courted, especially after 25 years of a shitty marriage to that fat bastard Jack who seem to only delight in harassing her and purposely mispronouncing her name to irritate her.

What Sharon _didn__'__t_ deserve was any pretense for good or bad reasons. Of course Sharon would react like this. Guarded was the only way to survive and succeed over the years in Internal Affairs. Andy knew if there was one thing Sharon Raydor prized, it was total honesty. Andy could see how his actions looked opportunistic. Stealing a kiss. On. The. Job. Of course that would be considered a huge mistake in her book. And Sharon Raydor's rulebook was the only real rulebook that mattered.

Andy appeared to watch the buildings and empty lots sail by as he looked out the passenger's window. In reality, Andy had surreptitiously pulled the toggle switch on his armrest and maneuvered his side mirror aiming it fully at the driver. Andy watched Sharon's face carefully - she remained stone-faced like a champion poker player. His stomach sank. Drawing a deep breath, he turned toward her.

"Sharon, I truly apologize for my actions back there. I want you to know I didn't mean to upset you. I just reacted in the moment." Andy said sincerely while studying her face for a reaction via the side mirror.

She blinked quickly as she lifted her chin and glanced at the car's roof. He could tell she was upset but not a tear had fallen. It wasn't her nature to break down in front of anyone. Her lips pinched together but she never looked away from the road. He couldn't tell if she was still angry or just hurt.

"Andy, I accept your apology."

Andy waited. Was she going to say anything else?

"Sharon?" He prodded.

"Andy."

"Are you _mad _at me?"

"No." Sharon sounded calm, not cold but not warm either.

"You _sure_?" Andy was staring at her. She could feel his attentive gaze on her face. She fought to remain expressionless. Her heart was pounding.

"I'm _sure_."

"Well, _something__'__s_ definitely not right!" Andy pushed.

"I have a lot on my mind right now," Sharon said quietly. She _really_ didn't want to talk any further about the kiss until she had time to sort through everything that had happened. Her conflicted feelings ran the gamut of anger to disappointment to fear. Had anyone else seen it happen? If they arrested Deggs, he would surely use it to embarrass her and her department. _What the hell was Andy thinking? _

"Is there anything …" Andy looked appropriately apologetic and earnest

"Not a thing, Andy." Sharon drove past the office building and into the parking garage. "Where are you parked?"

"Third floor."

They rode in silence until she pulled up next to his car, stopping at the trunk rather than pulling into the empty space alongside his car. Andy noticed Sharon never put the car in park — opting rather to keep her foot on the brake — clearly discouraging any chance to sit together and talk.

"Good night, Sharon," Andy said as he stepped out of her car and bent down to look at her. She didn't look back.

"Good night, Andy." Sharon uttered before he shut the car door.

Andy stood there watching her drive away. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath. Andy sighed deeply and heard his own frustration echo in the empty concrete parking garage "Fuuuucccckk!

He got in his car and pulled out his phone. He hesitated. Andy wanted to call Sharon but knew she would not answer if he did. Instead he punched the favorites button and tapped on Provenza's number.

"What the hell is going on?" Provenza snarled into the phone before Andy could say a word.

"Man, I blew it. I did something _really _stupid."

"Well, d'uh!" Provenza fumed. "What did you do this time, Flynn!" Provenza normally called Andy by his first name unless Provenza was annoyed with him.

Andy hesitated.

"Well come on, just spill it. What. Did. You. Do? The Captain had her Darth Raydor face on. How bad is it?" Provenza prompted.

"I….I…wasn't thinking and I just reacted when Deggs got close to the car…."

"Yeah, yeah. Get to the point, Andy."

"Deggs got close enough that he would have seen Sharon's holster…"

"Damn't Andy. Just tell me what you…" Provenza had lost all patience.

"I kissed her!" Andy confessed.

" .Shit!"

"I know, I know!" Andy sounded really worried.

"Then what happened? What'd she say?"

"She told me to get out of the car…"

"She kicked you _out_? On. A. Stake-out?" Disbelief evident in Provenza's tone.

"No, no, no. She told me to get out and go walk around the house next door."

"What. the. hell?" Provenza was even more confused. "That makes no sense! And what the hell were you thinking? Why on earth did you kiss her, you idiot! You're on the job…_with _the captain! You're lucky she didn't have an aneurysm!"

"You don't understand, Louie. Deggs was checking us out and we had just a few minutes to improvise and throw him off. We…"

"Oh I understand plenty, horn dog!" Provenza growled.

"No, it wasn't like that." Andy protested. He felt a lump in his throat and paused.

"Go on, " Provenza murmured.

"I saw the house across the street was for sale and thought we should play it like we were waiting for a real estate agent to arrive. Explains why we were just sitting there."

"The Captain went for that?"

"Yeah, I mean what else could we do? Drive off? It woulda looked suspicious."

"Agreed." Provenza said grudgingly.

"Yeah, so we pretended to argue really loudly so Deggs could hear us, you know, fighting over how to _flip_ houses…it bought us a little more time but …anyway, we had to do something since they were watching us. We didn't want to blow our cover or the stake-out." Andy sounded a little defensive. Provenza could understand to some degree.

"Okay. Andy. I get it. But why did you kiss the captain?"

"I had to do it. I had to do something to hide her hip holster or Deggs would make us for cops."

Provenza sighed loudly. "Get to it, Andy! I'm growing old here!"

"I leaned over her, turned her chin my way and kissed her until Deggs walked away!"

"Oh. Dear. Lord!" Provenza said more out of habit than admonishment.

"What?" Andy needed comforting and Provenza knew it. He'd known Andy long enough to tell when his partner was deeply shaken.

"What do you want me to say, Andy? That it'll all blow over by tomorrow morning? Cuz we both know it won't."

"I told her why I did it, I even apologized, but man, she just froze me out, barely spoke to me at all."

"So she's mad as hell. Obviously," Provenza stated.

"Well she said she wasn't."

"Trust me, Andy, she's mad." Provenza sighed. "Hey, somebody's coming out of the building. I gotta call Sanchez. Sit tight. I'll call you later. And Andy, DO NOT CALL THE CAPTAIN TONIGHT. It will only make things worse. Give her space." Provenza hung up before Andy could say anything more.

Andy turned the ignition and backed out quickly. He headed to the captain's apartment. He couldn't let this wait. Besides, Provenza had been divorced five times. What did he know about women?

x x x

_**Reviews have been so kind. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this second chapter. Reviews inspire! And that means faster story updates! Thanks for reading!**_

x x x


	3. Ch3 - Due Diligence

_**Reviewers and followers, thank you so very much for all the kind feedback. If you're a story follower, I would love to hear from you. Feedback confirms this hobby isn't a waste of everyone's time. Thanks you!**_

**Chapter 3 – Due Diligence**

Sharon couldn't help but check her rearview mirror as she drove away from Andy's car. Andy looked deflated just standing there watching her leave when she saw he suddenly jolted. His body language gave away his frustrations. He looked angry.

Well so was she. _How could he?_

Sharon was glad for the privacy and her own anger poured out. "Stupid! Stupid, Stupid!" She burst out loud to no one in particular, hand hitting the rim of her steering wheel with each word.

She didn't know who she was madder at, herself for her reaction or Andy for his overfamiliarity. "We can't go out anymore," Sharon told herself firmly_. If we'd remained office friends he would never have kissed me during a stakeout! I should have seen this coming, _Sharon reminded herself.

Sharon drove aimlessly for a few minutes realizing she didn't want to go home and face Rusty. He was far too mature and observant sometimes but still a child who would blame himself if things were unsettled. No, Rusty would want to know what was wrong and if she didn't tell him, would end up blaming himself and worrying that he had done something to upset her._ No. Just drive, Sharon._

Knowing Andy, he'd try to call her. _Don't even think of talking to him now. Give yourself time._

She didn't even know where to begin in processing all the ramifications that could occur from Andy kissing her on the job.

_Clear your mind, let go_. Sharon turned on the radio and quickly changed the station. Rusty was into hip-hop and she needed something soothing to clear her frazzled mind. Punching buttons until at last she found a classical music station, she exhaled deeply and tried to listen to the lovely piano concerto which did little to distract her thoughts. _I need lyrics! This isn't working!_

Sharon searched for another acceptable station and found an oldies but goodies music station. Recognizing the relaxing voice of Dean Martin, the1960s velvety-voiced Italian crooner, Sharon continued listening. Dean Martin had been a big staple of her mother's record collection and the song's lyrics came to Sharon easily after the bouncy, familiar jazz opening.

_How lucky can one guy be?_

_I kissed her and she kissed me_

_Like the fella once said,_

_"Ain't that a kick in the head?_

_The room was completely black_

_I hugged her and she hugged back_

_Like the sailor once s….."__  
><em>

Sharon's eyes grew huge as she realized the words she was singing along_ …Oh Dear God!_ Sharon couldn't turn off the radio fast enough! She looked for a place to pull over and saw a large chain grocery store up ahead. Within seconds she had parked her car and got out to pace. One hand on hip, the other on her forehead, she moved back and forth along side her car for a several minutes burning off the excess adrenaline and organizing her thoughts.

Upon getting back in her car, Sharon dialed Provenza.

* * *

><p>Andy scanned the cars ahead on the road but couldn't find Sharon's lexus. Instinctively he sped up a bit<em>. I have to fix this. <em>He never saw the pacing woman as he dove and weaved in traffic past the dimly light grocery store parking lot.

Within minutes Andy arrived and parked in front of Sharon's apartment building. He searched the lot for her car again noticing it wasn't parked in its regular slot. Where was she? He sat in his car waiting for her to arrive.

* * *

><p>"Captain!" Provenza sounded surprised answering her call. <em>Dammit! Andy told him! <em>Sharon realized.

"I'm on my way back."

"Flynn with you?" Provenza tried to ask casually. Sharon noticed the use of Andy's last name, confirmation Provenza was not pleased with his partner_. He definitely told Provenza all about it. _Confirming her suspicions.

"No, he's not."

"Is he coming back tonight?"

"No need." Sharon said briskly. "I'll relieve Tao, he's been there all day. Any sign of Janson?"

"No, just Deggs with the dog earlier. Buzz found out from the rental company the building is a about half vacant so that's good to know," Provenza volunteered.

"Actually that is good news… fewer people going in and out then," Sharon murmured. "Might be a better use of department resources if we get a team in one of those empty apartments and end these stake-outs. How many units in the building?"

"Buzz ought to know. I'll have him call you."

"I've got it, Lieutenant, I'll call Buzz. See you in a few minutes," Sharon forced herself to slow down and sound calm."

"Ok, Captain, see you soon, I'm on the south side of the complex. Bus stop bench on Tremaine," Provenza prompted. Obviously the Captain hadn't had a chance to speak with Andy because Andy would have called him again by now. Provenza smiled. _Sounds like Andy hasn't called her. Good boy._

Sharon spoke with Tao on her way over and was easily able to locate his green hybrid from his directions. As an exhausted Tao happily departed, Sharon pulled into his empty slot in front of the aging mini-mart. Turning off the ignition, Sharon could relax, alone finally in the still quiet of her own four (car) walls. Presuming Janson didn't show up or try to escape out the backside of the complex, Sharon's brain was free to roam over the situation as her eyes transfixed on the fire door exit of the apartment complex.

* * *

><p>After twenty minutes, Andy began fidgeting in earnest. <em>Where the hell is she? <em>He turned on the radio and tried to distract himself from bursting up the stairs to her apartment front door. Finally he could no longer stand it and called on his partner.

"Provenza, You have you heard from Sharon?" Andy asked hurriedly

"Andy, _I told you_ not to call her tonight!" Provenza snapped.

"I _haven't _called her," Andy retorted.

"I know. Where are you?" Provenza sounded worried.

"What do you mean you know?" Andy skipped answering Provenza's question.

"Before I tell you, Andy, you have to swear, absolutely promise me you will not go where she is." Provenza sounded serious.

"I can't promise that," Andy said truthfully.

"Good night, Andy," Provena hung up.

_Goddammit!_ Andy redialed his partner. "What's wrong with you?"

"I am not going to tell you where she is until you promise me you'll leave her alone for the night," Provenza scowled. "She is in no mood for you right now and I'm not sure but I think she knows I know…"

"About …the kiss?"

"Well, what else?" Provenza returned to his standard sarcastic tone.

"Did you say anyth…"

"God, no! I'm not that stupid. I like breathing _and I like_ my job," Provenza snapped.

"Fine. Just tell me where she is."

"Give me your word, Andy." Provenza's tone took on a warning tone. "I know _you_ and you don't always make the right decision when you're upset. _I know you think_ I don't know shit about women but I do. I've learned a lot over the course of five marriages."

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Andy badgered.

"On second thought, no. I'm not going to. You'll just screw it up." Provenza said firmly.

"Are you serious?" Andy was flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I am. Shut up and go home. Watch a ball game! Get your mind off our boss and lay low. What's the worst that could happen if you don't see her tonight?" Provenza made sense even if Andy didn't like hearing it. "Give her space and maybe she'll calm down a little."

"I can not believe you're not…." Click. Andy stared at his phone in disbelief. Provenza actually hung up on him. Andy slid down low in his seat and pondered his next move. Go upstairs and knock on her door or go home?

If he went upstairs, would she let him in? Probably not. Rusty would, though. Andy _could_ wait for her to come home, just sitting in her living room forcing her to have to deal with him. The more he considered the idea the more he realized that was the worst option. Ambushing an unwilling Sharon was only going to backfire. If anything, it was a one-way ticket to Raydor Glare-town. Maybe that old detective knew more about women than Andy had believed.

Andy texted Provenza, "you win. Gone home. Knicks on tonight. I'll text you the score at half-time."

Andy headed in the direction of his home. He didn't feel like eating a thing with the nerves battling it out in his stomach. He'd go home and watch a game and try to figure out what to say to her tomorrow in case she allowed him into her office. Andy considered taking a personal day. Let her miss him. Nah, bad idea. Resources were stretched thin enough in the department and he'd look like a coward trying to avoid whatever reprimand he had coming.

* * *

><p>Janson had gone invisible on the team. No one was coming in or out of the building since Deggs and the dog went in after 6 pm. The team still had no confirmation if Janson was indeed hiding in Deggs' apartment. It was dark now and much easier for the detectives to blend into the shadows of their vehicles – or park bench in the case of Provenza.<p>

Sharon made a call to Buzz and instructed him to find out everything on the building's property management team and its actual owners. Look for connections between Janson, Deggs and both companies and then get back to her. It would be a while before Buzz would have anything to report.

Sharon used the time alone to sort through everything that happened between her and Andy earlier.

_Detective Andy Flynn kissed me at work_. Sharon let that sentence sink in.

She thought about that moment, what it felt like, how it seemed to go on for a long time and, conversely, just how quickly he seemed normal right after it while her mind was exploding!

Sharon began the process of playing both sides in her own internal argument. No one was a tougher interviewer than she was and she had to ask herself the hard questions should this incident become public.

In one corner was Captain Raydor, all Spok-like logic, tough and professional. In the other corner was Sharon Raydor, relaxed, apparently totally myopic to male attention and now officially a single woman. The proverbial angel-on-one-shoulder-devil-on-the-other situation.

_He's kissed me on the cheek before but never on the mouth. Why now, all of a sudden? _

- Because your gun holster was visible. Deggs would have seen it and blown the stake-out.

_Bullshit. He didn't have to kiss me at all. He could have faked it. _

_ - _True. But he didn't. He chose not to fake it.

_I seriously doubt Andy would ever have kissed another detective in our situation._

- Probably true but can you be sure?

_I don't know!_

- Sharon, either take Andy at his word or reprimand him for unprofessional conduct.

_I want to just forget it. Pretend it never happened. Go back to be just friends._

_ - _Are you saying this changes things between you and Andy?

_I don't really know but it feels like things are different now._

- Why would you think that? Andy has apologized even after he explained his reasons. If Provenza or Sanchez or Tao had done what Andy did, would you feel differently about them too? Or would you just chalk it up to reacting under stress?

_But I'm not seeing any of them outside of the office. Andy and I are friends, close friends. It's not the same._

- No it's _not_ the same. Maybe it's _because you are good friends_ that Andy felt comfortable improvising with you.

_If that's true, then I over-reacted. _

- Probably.

_I was just so surprised…completely shocked, no warning! I have a nagging suspicion that maybe Andy was being opportunistic. He has told Nicole and Rusty he was hoping we'd become a couple._

- Opportunistic? My, my, what a big ego we have today.

_Fine. So give Andy the benefit of the doubt. _

- Seems only fair. Now if he does it again - at work – then you really do have a problem. At that point you'll need to choose whether you want to be more than friends with Andy or stop seeing him on those non-dates. Its not like relationships between co-workers are unheard of in the LAPD. There are rules and that might mean some changes in the department.

_Sounds much simpler now. What about tomorrow morning? I have to address the… situation…put it behind us and move forward._

- Yes, you do need to address it with Andy. Call him into your office and close the door but make sure the window blinds are open! Let him know why you reacted like you did. Tell him his actions compromised both your jobs even if it did save the investigation's stake-out. Be clear about the potential harm to the department if the suspect Deggs were to bring it under questioning. How your whole department would know about it which means IA would hear about it and both of you would be under investigation for improprieties.

_That makes sense. I have been pretty jumpy since Stroh escaped. The last thing I need now is IA investigating me, or my detectives. _

_ - _That works. Put all the factors out there. Andy will understand.

Sharon felt immediately better after formulating a plan for dealing with Andy. Something was still bothering her, though. The weird little flutter she felt in her stomach each time she recalled Andy's kiss. It had been so long since she'd felt that sensation that she didn't recognize it. It worried her a little.

* * *

><p>Andy couldn't follow the Knicks game on TV. Every damn pro-cheerleader with thick, luxurious dark hair reminded him of Sharon. <em>That is so wrong,<em> Andy chided himself.

After switching channels a half-dozen times and finding nothing even remotely entertaining, he turned it off. Retrieving his laptop from the dining room table, Andy stretched out on his sofa, propped his laptop up and began googling workplace romance issues. The taboos, the laws, the lawsuits…nothing really useful but there was a ton of it. The shear volume on the subject conveyed just how common workplace relationships had become than Andy had previously thought. Realistically, falling for someone at work was bound to happen when people spent practically a third of their lives at their job.

The more Andy read, the more patterns became clear. Trouble surfaces in the workplace when romantic relationships collapse and both parties continue to work in the same environment, particularly on the heels of a nasty breakup instead of a mutual decision. Compound that mess with either party having any power or authority over the other and it was a lawsuit just waiting to happen.

Andy thought about Sharon and how much she had put into her career in order to support her family on her own. He couldn't expect her to jeopardize everything. It was too much to ask. What if they did have a relationship and things didn't work out? What if he screwed up and she broke it off with him. Andy knew himself well enough to recognize he wouldn't be able to handle seeing her everyday after that. He certainly couldn't fathom ever breaking up with Sharon. She was exceptionally patient. Her rotten marriage to Jack proved that. Boy, if there was one bastard who didn't deserve a second or third or fourth chance, it was Jack.

Andy's face felt tight at all the negative thoughts zipping through his mind. Of course _if it did work out,_ would she be content to have a personal relationship - a physical relationship - with a co-worker and nothing more? Andy hadn't thought that far ahead before and the role Sharon's Catholicism might play.

Sharon Raydor had stayed married to Jack far longer than any mere mortal could have. Why? Granted with her good looks, being single would have caused her more problems within the department. Being a married woman kept fellow officers at bay, though it didn't stop all of them from hitting on her.

The reality was Sharon's marriage had actually served a purpose protecting her better than Jack ever did. It preempted the inevitable rumors typically launched on successful women to undermine their accomplishments, reputation and status as soon as they are promoted. Much easier to accuse a high ranking police woman of sleeping her way to the top than accept the facts she's simply better at her job. A bruised male ego can do a lot of damage.

Andy had watched many officers rise up the LAPD ranks during his career and not one, male or female, was as professional, polished, and intimidatingly smart as Sharon Raydor. It made him smile to think Sharon didn't possess the flirt gene, the wily wiles DNA the way Captain Brenda Lee Jones did. No, Sharon never needed it, wanted it or relied on feminine wiles. She didn't waste words or time. Still, there was something very unique about this reserved woman. An unmistakable glow of intelligence intensified by a certain air of wariness.

The department's most recent contractor, a psychic, described it as Sharon's _aura. _Andy just thought it was her powerful combination of lovely, slanted, green-as-clover eyes with that amazing voice that captured people's attention. The way Sharon spoke, connecting her words as if she spoke _in cursive_ while everyone else spoke _in block letters. _Pleasingly measured, fluid with calming inflections following the occasional hum.

Whatever it was, Sharon had class and that gave her a powerful presence. And, as Andy had come to find out over their numerous "non-dates," what Sharon didn't have was a single vindictive bone in her body. Andy couldn't imagine what it would take for Sharon to mistreat him if their romance ever dissolved. _Wait! There's no romance…yet,_ Andy jolted at his innate assumption.

Something would have to change before _that_ could ever happen.

In his mind, pursuing Sharon Raydor, boss or not, was a win-win for Andy Flynn. But for Sharon, not so much. She had much more to lose with the brass. Assistant Chief Taylor would use it against her somehow to his own advantage or at the very least, to denigrate her behind her back.

Yes, _something_ would have to change before he and Sharon could ever move beyond just being friends, presuming she was willing. And then. It. Hit. Him.

Andy cheerfully closed his laptop, smiled to himself and headed to bed. He suddenly knew what he had to do tomorrow morning.

x x x

_**Reviews are the best! Pure adrenaline. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you are following this story, please let me know your thoughts on how this story is developing. Really want to keep everyone in character so let me know what you think or if something feels wrong Thanks for reading!**_

x x x


	4. Ch 4 - Go big

_**Thank you for reading, favoriting and following my story. Please post your reviews and don't be afraid to let me know what you thought. Love hearing from you all!**_

**Chapter 4 – Go big**

Detective Andy Flynn was feeling pretty good this morning as he arrived a little earlier than usual. He had a few things to do before the Captain arrived and wanted things in place. Provenza wouldn't be in for another half an hour so, leaving Andy free to stick to his original plan.

Sharon Raydor pulled into the parking garage and found a spot further away from the elevator than usual. Turning off her engine, she pulled her rearview mirror down to check her make-up. She felt a little nervous knowing she would have to face Andy this morning after last night's stake-out incident. She knew she would have to play it cool.

Swallowing hard, she exited the car with her briefcase and took her time approaching the elevator. No reason to rush in, Sharon reasoned. When it came to work-related matters, she was assured and ready to deal with nearly anything but matters of such a personal nature rocked her confidence a little, particularly when things were anything _but_ clear-cut.

Andy heard the familiar sound of quick clicking heels coming down the hallway. He smiled to himself knowing he had just completed the second-to-last item of this morning's plan. The fresh pot of coffee had nearly finished brewing as Andy waited with two prepared cups, neither intended for Provenza. There was only one thing left unchecked on his list.

Standing in front of the large brewing machine, Sharon didn't see Andy as she passed by the break room and he made no attempt to catch her eye. _Let her get settled in first_, he thought.

"_Good morning,_ everyone," Sharon said warmly to the few staff members already at their desks before heading straight into her office. It appeared Andy was not in yet. _Good_, she thought. She needed a little time to herself to prepare for the inevitable meeting between them.

"Lieutenant Provenza, you're here earlier than usual," Detective Tao observed as he unpacked his satchel and dropped a stack of notes on his desk.

The elderly detective shot Tao a quick frown. Provenza _was_ early arriving well before 8 am, a full twenty minutes earlier to be exact.

"You don't miss a thing, do you, Tao!" Provenza shot back. He glanced at the Captain's office. Her door was closed, her window blinds closed but the lights were on.

"Is the Captain in?" Provenza asked Sykes. If anyone would know for certain, it was Sykes.

"Yeah, she's in, just two minutes ahead of you" Sykes answered without looking up, a phone pinched between her jaw and shoulder, fingers poised to punch in a call. _She's always ahead of me,_ Provenza realized.

"Good morning to you too, Lieutenant," Sykes added.

"Oh, good morning, Sykes. Sorry," Provenza murmured as he walked over to Andy's desk. Searching in Andy's top drawer, he found a square sticky pad and a sharpie. He quickly scribbled a single word on the purple note, "Don't!" and drew an arrow below it. He stuck it on Andy's chair seat insuring only Andy would find it with the arrow pointed in the direction of Captain Raydor's office.

Satisfied with his concise warning, Provenza ambled over to his own desk, took a seat, and waited with a faint sense of dread as he popped open his cup of blistering hot McDonald's coffee and took a small sip.

"_Shit_, that's hot," Provenza muttered. Tao smirked to himself.

Provenza killed time unwrapping his egg and bacon McMuffin and bit into trying to soothe his barely burned upper lip. Before he could ask Sykes whether Andy was in, Andy appeared out of the break room.

"Ah, there he is!" Provenza announced with a mouthful of food. "Didn't think you'd be in _today_, Andy."

"Now why would you think that?" Andy said in a playful tone to his partner. "Fresh pot of coffee in the break room if you want some." Andy raised both cups of coffee in a gesture to explain where he was.

"One of those for me?" Provenza asked.

"Of course not," Andy teased.

Provenza rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I bet I can guess who that's for!"

"And you'd be right, Louie." Andy sounded downright relaxed.

"Get over here," the older man gestured impatiently. Andy did as he was asked.

"What?"

"Don't play cute with me! You were going nuts last night and now you're …you're all mellow and _chillaxed_!"

"I'm fine, Louie. I took your advice. I didn't bother her last night. I gave her space, just like you said."

"That's because I wouldn't tell you where she was!" Provenza huffed. "Annnnnd, you never called _or_ texted me any scores of the Knicks game last night!"

"Sorry, I totally forgot," Andy said sincerely. "I didn't even bother watching it myself. Sort of preoccupied if you know what I mean."

"_No shit_, Sherlock! What did you do if you didn't pester the captain?

"A little reading and that's all you need to know, old man!" Andy patted Provenza's shoulder before heading back to his own desk. Noticing the Captain's office door was closed, Andy pulled a manila file folder out of his desk's bottom drawer, tucked it under his arm, picked up the two coffee cups and headed to Sharon's office. He managed to knock on the door without spilling either coffee.

Provenza froze in mid-chew, eyes wide with worry. _No no no, Andy!_

Sharon saw the faint shadow fall cross her narrow window's closed blinds. She recognized the knock on her door. She pleaded mentally, _Please don't be Andy, don't be Andy, don't b…. _

"Good morning, Andy." Sharon said quietly as he entered without waiting for her to tell him to come in.

"Good morning, Sharon," Andy replied as he closed the door with his foot and brought both cups of coffee to her desk. "Thought you might want some of this." Andy nodded at the cups. _I hope he means the coffee, _Sharon let go of the thought when she noticed he had closed the door. _Well, here we go. This is_ it_,_ Sharon thought.

"Thank you, Andy. Very thoughtful." Sharon took the cup carefully, avoiding any contact with Andy's hand or eyes. She took a small sip then glanced up nonchalantly at Andy who was still standing on the other side of her desk. _She didn't invite me to sit,_ Andy realized.

"Can I help you?" Sharon said uneasily. It felt like Andy had decidedly taken control of the situation and wasn't going to waste any time getting to last night's _incident._

"I'd like to discuss yesterday's stake-out and when I kis-," Andy began. _Stop him before he says that word!_

"Andy, you're not in trouble. I believe you." Sharon interrupted. "You did what you had to do to maintain cover and I… overreacted." She had practiced those sentences on her drive in that morning and now felt a certain amount of relief in finally saying them to Andy.

"Really?" Andy smiled broadly and took a seat in front of her desk. _Oh crap, he's not finished with this yet, _Sharon thought as she watched him pull the folder out from under his arm and lay it on the chair next to him out of Sharon's view. "I'm _really_ relieved to hear you say that."

"Really, Andy. I just wasn't prepared for…" Sharon could feel her face getting hot as she spoke. _Don't you blush!_ "…and I, I guess I'm still a little jumpy with uh Stroh on the loose… and Rusty refusing the protective detail…" She quickly slid her glasses on hoping to disguise the blush somehow.

"Wow, Sharon," Andy grinned. "I have to admit I was just as surprised as you were. I really don't what possessed me to do _that _but I completely understand how I put you in an awkward situation both personally and professionally." Andy looked a little bashful and she could swear she saw his neck turning red. Was he man-blushing?

Sharon frowned a little and squinted at him. "Personally?"

"And professionally." Andy quipped.

"What do you mean 'personally'?" Sharon took off her glasses, set them on her desk and leaned forward a bit, crossing her hands together behind the coffee mug.

"I mean I crossed a line that _we_ hadn't crossed before," Andy said calmly. Sharon didn't quite know how to respond to that.

"We, _you and me_? _We_ hadn't crossed before?" Sharon clarified.

"Yes, exactly." Andy smiled.

"We?"

"Yes, Sharon, you and me. We."

"I'm not sure I get your meaning, Andy," Sharon needed a moment of clarity right this minute.

"I mean it wasn't how I had planned on kissing you."

Sharon's eyebrows arched, her chin dropped. _How he had planned it? He thought about kissing her before all this?_

Andy realized his slip with a frown. Setting his coffee cup on her desk, Andy rose and walked around to her side of the desk. _What the hell?_ Sharon thought. _What the hell!_ Andy decided. Before Sharon could react, Andy placed a hand on the top of her desk chair, pushed it out of his way as he leaned toward her causing her chair to spin her toward him.

"An-," before Sharon could finish, Andy grasped her arms above the elbows, pulled her out of her chair in one quick motion into a tight bear hug. Sharon was completely speech-less!

Before she could utter a word, his mouth was on hers…again. But this time it was _different._ It _felt_ very different. Detective Andy Flynn, her friend, her confidente _and,_ more importantly, her employee was kissing her. In. Her. Office!

Sharon's mind reeled. She froze, unable to react as she became aware of the scary-yet-incredibly-wondrous sensation on her lips. As his tongue explored her lower lip, an unfamiliar but not unpleasant ache grew below the small of her back. In that overwhelming moment, only her senses commanded her full attention.

As the kiss ended, Andy nuzzled her temple with two small kisses before telling her he was resigning.

x x x x

_**Loving the reviews. Thank you for letting me know specifics you liked in past chapters. Feel free to comment as much as you like. The more detailed the comments, the more I can't wait to write the next chapter. Sorry for the cliff-hanger (okay, not sorry.) : )**_

x x x


	5. Ch5 - Surprise, surprise, surprise

_**Thank you so much for all the follows and the favorites. Your reviews are the best way to inspire a new chapter. Appreciate your time to let me know what you thought. **_

**Chapter 5 – Surprise, surprise, surprise!**

"_I'm resigning."_

His uttered his words so casually in Sharon's ear that it took her a few seconds to fully comprehend and panic_. _Still in Andy's arms, his sudden, surprising and _definitely physical, _affection overwhelmed and blurred her faculties.

_What?_ _Resigning? From Major Crimes? No!_

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time!" Andy sighed.

* * *

><p>It had been nineteen years since Sharon and her now recently divorced ex-husband Jack were last intimate. Over those years, Sharon had gradually forgotten the intoxicating effect of a man's touch on her body. Sharon's religious upbringing imprinted deeply an aversion to even <em>thinking <em>of _considering_ an affair! In short, Sharon had long ago relinquished any interest in being a sexual being. Sexuality was forever linked to disappointment and hurt thanks to her cold marriage to Jack Raydor.

During those years, Sharon had focused her energies into building her children's future and her own career in Internal Affairs. There, Sharon succeeded, albeit slowly, thanks to her vigilant reserve, guarded demeanor and firm resolve to ignore the hostility shown her by the predominantly male colleagues and fellow police officers under internal investigation.

Sensitive as she was, Sharon had learned to build walls to protect herself from the personal politics and boys-club alliances in Internal Affairs. The constant hostility forced Sharon subconsciously to sublimate any possible interest in men and focus on her own objectives. Between young children, bills to pay, an alcoholic husband who came and went into her life, Sharon simply had little if any time to meet a decent man. Too exhausted by her job and too focused on financial survival and her children's welfare, romance and men took a succinctly distant role to Sharon's priorities.

Female friends often tried to set her up despite her protests. She'd find herself invited to a dinner party with an extra male guest brought solely for her. But her friends meant well even if they couldn't understand her standards. One does not date when one is married. Plain and simple. No time for any complications. Even though her children were grown now, the marriage still hung over Sharon's life and there was never a need to be single. It was still advantageous to be a married woman in her line of work and the LAPD itself. Only Rusty made the divorce a necessity. Sharon wanted to take care of the abandoned boy and he now filled the old familiar role her own two children once had.

The years had calcified any possibility of physical interests leaving her to find her own personal validation in a strictly cerebral arena. Lieutenant Andy Flynn had entered her radar screen on a purely cerebral level. In short time, Andy had come to view Sharon's competence as Captain as a good thing. His respectful tone and open-minded attitude allowed Sharon to turn to him to bounce ideas and analyze investigations. His caring attitude became obvious in the time they spent together outside the office over the past year, especially whenever Jack stopped by and tried to irritate her. Andy made no effort to hide his dislike for Sharon's husband. Secretly, Sharon loved this about Andy because so many others fell for Jack's charming demeanor.

Sharon had often wondered how different her life would have been if Jack had had the fortitude to kick his alcoholism like Andy had. She was very impressed with Andy for maintaining so many years of sobriety. Jack would talk about staying sober but in her heart, she knew Jack loved to drink and quitting was all just talk.

Andy was brave to admit his own past vulnerabilities and it intrigued Sharon because she refused to allow anyone to view her as vulnerable. She had to be tough, especially as a woman in a male-dominated career. Andy didn't have that disadvantage but it was amazing that he didn't hide his issue from those who needed to know and those who needed to know how to achieve the same accomplishment. People like Jack.

* * *

><p>Sharon reeled back as the full meaning of his words sunk in. "You've been wanting to resign for a long time? Sharon asked breathlessly, her mind reeling.<p>

Andy laughed. "Noooo! I've wanted to _kiss you_ for a long time."

"Oh!_"_ Sharon was surprised. She felt her face blushing at his words and quickly looked down at her hands on his chest.

"Do I make you nervous, Sharon?" Andy seemed to be enjoying this. "You look a little flustered."

He was right. She was more than a _little _flustered. She could barely make sense of what was happening. A one-two punch had just happened. Her best friend had just kissed her AND announced he was leaving.

"You can't leave, I need you here, _we_ _all _do. I thought you were happy here," Sharon fought to keep her voice from faltering.

"I am happy here but lately I've been miserable, too." Andy admitted. "The best part of my day is seeing you! I love coming to work knowing you're going to be here, and I love spending time with you after work."

"Then why do you want to leave?" She was having a hell of a time understanding how everything was supposed to fit together. He wasn't making sense.

"Because what I want would get you fired," Andy said plainly.

"What do you want, Andy?" Sharon frowned.

"What I want is you, Sharon," Andy said softly.

Sharon froze. Her heart was pounding so loud she couldn't be sure she had heard him correctly.

"I want us to be together but that means breaking the rules and that's just not in your nature, Sharon…."

"We can't…I'm your boss… Sharon interrupted but Andy continued.

"…breaking rules against kissing your boss, falling in love with her… sleeping with her." Andy's eyes stared into Sharon's. She felt as if she had just been tasered by his last three word." His mouth returned to hers, insistent yet teasing. It felt amazing, even playful. What was he doing to her!? She caught herself beginning to kiss him _back_, her lips moved shyly against his but she just couldn't allow her tongue to explore. It was too much. It has been so long. Sharon's lower back felt oddly warm and weak as she stood in his arms. God, he knew how to kiss a woman!

Partly in shock from being kissed _and_ in denial about his plans to resign, Sharon had no idea what to say. Yes, she really cared about Andy, he was a close friend, very kind and an ally she treasured and depended on. Her position and rank over him was the reason she had never _allowed_ herself to think of Andy romantically. Too complicated to _even_ consider.

"I had to know where this is going," Andy said as the kiss ended. "But …if you don't feel the same way about me…" Andy paused and drew a big breath. "…I couldn't stay. Seeing you every day after kissing you, touching you – I don't think I could take it."

Sharon's brain was catching up to the meaning of his words.

"You're leaving because of me?" Sharon couldn't believe she was asking this aloud.

"Yes and totally worth it." Andy ran his hands across her back pulling her to him, tightly. "Somebody had to make the first move and I knew you wouldn't dare."

Sharon nodded but caught herself and quickly stopped.

"Andy. Wait. Stop it. You are not resigning." Sharon said in her best Captain's voice as she pulled away from him.

"I have to, one way or the other," Andy's face was unreadable.

"This job's you're life!"

"I told you I won't stay if you're not interested in us," Andy replied.

"We…I need time to think about everything. So much is happening…"

"Yeah, um, there is one more thing I need to tell you, Sharon," Andy said hesitantly.

"_Another_ thing?" Sharon said worriedly. "I don't think I can handle _another_ shock, Andy!" She warned as he moved to retrieve the folder he left on the chair. He returned to her side and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Sharon said cautiously. "Please don't tell me you've got cancer or something!"

"Open it," Andy said nonchalantly with a faint smile at her comment. Sharon drew a deep breath and opened the file. Her eyes scanned the document. It was a resignation letter signed by Andy. Sharon began shaking her head in disagreement and frustration.

"Keep reading. There's more there," Andy noted.

Sharon laid the folder on her desk and moved the resignation letter to the side. Behind it was a transfer request form fully completed and signed by Andy. Sharon read the document twice before she placed it on top of his resignation letter. There was one last page in the file. Andy watched Sharon's face, waiting for her reaction to the contents of the last item.

It was a personal statement to Human Resources and Internal Affairs, much like the confessions suspects are asked to write in the murder room. In it, Andy wrote he had "strong personal feelings for Captain Sharon Raydor" and that he was fully aware of the department regulations requiring full disclosure by both parties involved in any sort of personal relationship. The document was concise and well written, factual in tone as it outlined several instances of police officers, detectives and senior management by name and title who had relationships with colleagues, some even developing into marriage, despite the differences in rank. Andy concluded with the fact none of those named were reprimanded or fired but did detail how those involved were shifted to change who reported to whom to avoid any favoritism or the like.

Sharon looked up at Andy who was waiting patiently for her to say something. Clearly, he had put a lot of thought and research into his H.R./I.A. statement. Andy even suggested his direct supervisor or reporting line be maintained between himself and Sharon Raydor but that all administrative actions such as his reviews and salary changes be jointly determined by Sharon, Detectives Sanchez and Tao with input from DA Hobbs and Agent Fritz Howard on cases he was instrumental in.

Sharon put all three documents back into the file and closed it before looking up at Andy.

"I see you've covered all the bases, Andy."

"Yes I did, Sharon. Now it's up to you to decide which document you'll process," Andy added. Sharon's mouth dropped open.

"You're leaving your whole future…your career up to me?" Sharon was incredulous. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? This concerns both of us." Andy placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it a little, his thumb stroking her reassuringly.

"Well yes, but I need time to think …," Sharon stalled.

"Of course you do. I'm _not_ asking you to decide right now, Sharon," Andy said softly. "Take all the time you need. I can live with whatever you decide. Besides, there's no one I trust more than you." Andy's expression softened making him look entirely vulnerable. It made her heart pound harder as he reached for her hand and held it between his.

"If you feel _anything for me_ beyond just friendship, then either transfer me to another department if IA demands it, or keep me here and we'll deal with Human Resources together." "But if you're not interested …if you'd rather we stay just friends, then either transfer me or process my resignation because I don't think I could handle being near you if you don't feel the same. It would be too difficult."

"All right, Andy," Sharon's heart was pounding. Andy let go of her hand and moved toward the door. With his hand on the doorknob, Andy looked back at her.

"I mean it, Sharon. You decide. I trust you and I hope this proves you can trust me. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize your job - or the team - but I'm not going to waste anymore time. Life's too short not to go after what you want." He gave her a meaningful look and she held his gaze.

Her knees were threatening to buckle. She felt nauseous as the weight of Andy's words sunk in. He was giving her all the power to decide their fates. It was the first time in her adult life that Sharon didn't have to fight for control - yet _another_ completely foreign experience. This man just threw her for a loop t_hree_ times in under ten minutes! He certainly wasn't dull.

Andy opened the door, step outside her office, gave her one more look as he tipped his chin toward her and smiled happily. She smiled back nervously and watched as he closed the door. Sharon's heart was racing as she sank down in her desk chair. What was she going to do?

* * *

><p>Andy felt fantastic! It was <em>all<em> out in the open between them. What a relief! The weight was off his chest and the ball was finally in Sharon's court. One way or another, Andy would know how Sharon felt for him. And if her reaction to his kiss meant anything, he had reason to feel optimistic.

That optimistic demeanor didn't escape Provenza's attention.

"Andy!" Provenza yelped hoarsely. _What the hell? _Provenza mouthed.

Andy shrugged, smiled and gave him a thumbs up before heading to the break room to warm his cup of coffee. Provenza was out of his chair like a bolt of lightening in an attempt to catch up_. Something's up. What the hell happened in there? _Provenza needed to know now.

"Andy, wait up. Don't you run from me!" Provenza ordered. Andy shook his head a little as he entered the break room and waited for Provenza.

"Nothing you need to know about, Louie." Andy said flatly before taking a swig of his coffee and walking away with a spring in his step.

_**Please let me know what you think. Reviews are so appreciated and please feel free to give input on what you think Sharon will do. Thank you for reading!**_


	6. Ch6 - Gut Check

_**Please send your thoughts in reviews. I live for them. Thanks for reading!**_

**Chapter 6 – Gut Check**

As soon as Andy closed her office door behind him, Sharon fell back against her chair and spun it away from her desk to face the window behind her. For a detective, she should have seen it coming she thought. Sharon's heart was still pounding as she stared out the window, both hands on her head to calm the headache that had just begun.

_How could I have been so blind? _Sharon got up and leaned against the window. The cool glass felt great against her forehead soothing her headache. She remembered Andy's conversation with Nicole in her kitchen before they went together to see The Nutcracker. He had misled his daughter letting her believe Andy and Sharon had been a couple since the wedding they attended over a year ago. It had shocked Sharon to learn Andy had lied to Nicole and she let him know it by keeping her distance for several days in the office. Eventually they worked through it and she thought they were back to being _just friends_.

_I can't believe this? Andy kissed me! Three times! _Sharon's stomach felt nauseated. _We can't do this….can we? _She touched her lips and found herself smiling. Glancing back at her desk she caught sight of the file and felt her smile disappear.

* * *

><p>"Oh yes I do need to know! We're partners, you dumb ass!" Provenza was incensed. Did Andy really think he would give up that easily? "I know that look on your face, Flynn!" Provenza<p>

Andy waved him off and sat at his desk. Provenza followed and leaned over Andy's desk.

"What was in that folder?" Provenza demanded.

"Like I said, nothing that concerns you…yet," Andy smiled with far too much glee in his eyes.

"If it concerns you, then it concerns me."

"Stop worrying!"

"What's worrying me is that weird look on your face. I know you're up to something!"

Andy sighed. He leaned forward and whispered. "I told her." Provenza rolled his eyes.

"Told her what exactly?"

"How I felt about her," Andy said with some exasperation.

"You didn't use the L-word did you?" Provenza's temple was pulsing visibly. He dreaded what he was hearing.

"Kinda," Andy admitted. Provenza's hands flew up into fists and he shook them at his partner.

"Are you a complete idiot? Of course you are! _Why,_ Andy, why, why, why would you do that here? You couldn't wait until you were on one of your little dates to tell her?" Provenza looked like he might have a heart attack.

"I've told you more than I should have. Don't worry so much, Louie. I've got it handled. Now go back to your own desk and leave me alone, okay Louie?"

Provenza's mouth dropped open. He stepped back and did as he was asked. "It was nice knowin' ya, Andy, ya idiot!" Provenza glared at Andy shaking his head in disgust.

* * *

><p>Andrea Hobbs was rarely punctual but this time she was for her appointment with the Captain in Sharon's office. The knock at the door yanked Sharon out of her muddled thoughts.<p>

"Come in…"

Upon entering the office, Andrea greeted the captain and immediately realized something was wrong.

"Hey, you okay, Sharon? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, really," Sharon assured the assistant D.A.

"You sure? We can reschedule if you're not feeling wel…."

"No, I'm fine. Actually I'm really glad you're here. I need to ask you..." Sharon's voice trailed off. She had second thoughts about mentioning her conversation with Andy to her friend. She looked at Andrea, leaned forward in her seat and asked Andrea if she could discuss a personal matter before they got started on their latest investigation.

"Yeah of course, Sharon," Andrea said quickly. "What's this about?"

After swearing Andrea to secrecy, Sharon told her what had happened with Andy, excluding the part about kisses.

Andrea grinned at Sharon like a kid at Christmas. "I _knew_ he was into you!"

Sharon tilted her head and squinted at her friend. "Seriously?"

"Of course, god, the sexual tension between you two is so obvious!" Andrea laughed at her friend's obvious embarrassment.

"What are you talking about?"

"A couple of weeks ago you were at the movies, Birdman, with Andy. Remember? You were sitting a few rows down in front and I saw Andy with his arm around you – well, sort of, I mean his arm was on your chair, now that I think about it."

"You did? He did?" Sharon seemed surprised

"_I _thought you two were on a date!" Andrea added.

"We weren't on a date, we just went to see a movie together as friends," Sharon clarified.

"Did he know that?" Andrea said with a sly grin.

"Of course he did."

"Ok whatever. So ...what _are_ you going to do about all this?" Andrea asked. "Do you feel the same way about him?

Sharon thought for a minute before answering.

"We work so well together and I _do_ like him. We're really good friends and he makes me laugh when we're hanging out…" Sharon paused.

"And?" Andrea pushed.

"And…he told me he's resigning."

"Wait, what?" Andrea looked irritated. "I didn't see that coming. Why would he do that?"

Sharon debated telling Andrea everything that happened earlier that morning.

"Spill it," Andrea could see Sharon was hesitant.

"He …uh, Andy … kissed me." Sharon whispered.

"Kissed you? When? After the movie?" Andrea said with a huge grin. "_Please_ tell me you kissed him back!"

Sharon's face reddened. "No. Fifteen minutes ago." Sharon ignored Andrea's second question.

"You mean here? Here-here? In the office?"

Sharon nodded.

"So let me get this straight, he tells you he's fallen for you, _kisses _you and then tells you he's resigning?" Andrea looked confused. "I'm totally confused. That makes no sense."

"Exactly what I thought!" Sharon replied before sliding the folder across the desk. "Then he gave me this."

Andrea looked at the folder and then at Sharon's face looking for a clue. Picking up the folder, she leaned back a little and read through the documents, her expression changing often.

"I don't get it, is he resigning, retiring or is he transferring?"

"He's leaving that up to me to decide."

Andrea's eyebrows rose in surprise, "O-kayyy. That's big. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. What would _you _do?"

"What do you _want_ to do?" Andrea asked. Sharon was conflicted on so many levels that she hadn't thought about what _she_ wanted.

"I. Don't. Know." Sharon said carefully.

"There _is_ a lot at stake. Your careers, your reputation, your friendship with Andy…"

"Yes, yes, yes. I told him I needed some time to think about everything."

"How'd he take it?"

"He told me to take all the time I needed," Sharon admitted.

"That's good, Sharon, but don't overthink it. You already know what you want to do, you just need to recognize it."

"What do you mean?" Sharon was confused.

"I'm saying if you _didn't_ have feelings for Andy, you wouldn't _need _to think about it. The Sharon Raydor I know would have stopped him before he ever had a chance to give you these," Andrea said pointing to the three file documents with a sly smile on her face. "The fact he's still alive says a lot, too!"

Sharon swallowed hard at the assistant D.A.'s insight. Ignoring her feelings for Andy had been an automated survival instinct for Sharon. But lately, Sharon had begun to notice how attractive Andy was during their time together after-hours. Lately, she had surreptitiously watched him as he watched the screen during their trips to the movies.

If she was truly honest with herself, she _had_ grown to care a great deal for Andy this past year. He had been so kind and thoughtful to her and to Rusty. Obviously, she liked him - and his laugh, those dark twinkling eyes, especially the occasionally bashful grin. Like Jack he had a full head of hair except Andy's was silver where Jack's was white. And Andy was a few inches taller and thinner, than Jack. God, when was it she started noticing all these things?

Andy's sense of humor and warm personality was genuinely charming and refreshing. She knew he was part Irish with a last name like Flynn, but over dinner she discovered Andy was also half-Italian. Andy was quite protective, gentlemanly, romantic and a little bit hot-headed - although Andy preferred the word "passionate" when sharing funny stories about growing up in New York where his Sicilian grandparents had immigrated to decades earlier. Family meant a lot to Andy. Another thing Jack never seemed to care about.

Andy combined a suave attitude with boyish sweetness. He never came across as a 'player' even though he once was, back before he decided to stop drinking. In some ways, Andy reminded her a little of Dean Martin, the sexy, likeable Sicilian singer of the 1960s and 70s, always holding a drink but never actually drinking it – an ironic image to those who knew the Dino didn't drink.

"Hello? Sharon, you with me?" Andrea waved a hand to get her attention. "Where'd you go?" Sharon apologized for getting lost in her thoughts.

"Look, Sharon, if I were you, I wouldn't try to figure this out until after a good night's sleep. Give yourself some time to consider all the angles, stop thinking about Sharon the Captain and start thinking about enjoying your life," Andrea advised. "Your kids are grown, Rusty will be in college in a few months, you don't have any excuses so why not take a chance on being happy. Having fun."

Sharon nodded, "I'll think about it – everything you said. What about..." Sharon gestured to her door.

"About the team? Taylor? Who cares!"

"I have to care."

"The team will be just fine. Sykes will win the pot and that'll drive Provenza crazy. Assistant Chief Taylor will still be the same prick either way."

Sharon smirked disapprovingly at Andrea's comment about Taylor. "There's a pot?"

"There's a bet on you and Andy. Sykes started it. I've got twenty on Andy."

"You bet against me?" Sharon's frowned.

"Of course, Rulebook Raydor would never dream of making the first move," Andrea said bluntly.

"People are actually talking about this?"

"Yeah, for like the past few months! Only Provenza refused to play. You know how he is – especially about women."

"He doesn't like sharing Andy," Sharon added. "God, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Does Taylor know about the bet?"

Andrea nodded. "Dammit!" Sharon smacked her hand on the table.

"He's got $50 on Andy."

"Unbelievable! Remember, Andrea, not a word about what I told you today.

"Of course not, Sharon. Besides, it's been very entertaining watching you two together."

Sharon gave her a Darth Raydor glare.

"This has been a real-eye opening conversation, Andrea."

"Tell me about it!"

"I really appreciate your feedback. I'm still a little shaken up by everything that's happened today!" Sharon held up her hand and Andrea could see the hand trembling.

"It's not the end of the world or the end of your career or Andy's," Andrea said taking hold of Sharon's hand. "You're a good-looking, single woman working with a bunch of men, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm just glad it's Andy. He's one of the good guys, you know?"

Sharon nodded without saying anything. "But this is so ...unprofessional."

"This has nothing to do with how well you do your job, Sharon. The heart wants what it wants as they say." Andrea said kindly. "Look, if it will make you feel better I'll check out LAPDs regs on fraternization."

Sharon closed her eyes out of embarrassment.

Andrea continued. "You know IA's rules inside and out, did you ever write anything about personal relationships?"

"No, that's Human Resources' territory," Sharon replied.

"Good. Don't do anything until I check out HR's regs, okay?"

Sharon nodded, still looking a little embarrassed.

"When you know what you want to do," Andrea tapped on the Andy's folder, "Call me. Okay? Then I'll let you know what I found out from HR. "

"Thank you," Sharon said with a grateful smile.

Andrea smiled back before checking her watch. "Looks like we're out of time. I've gotta be in court in twenty minutes."

"I apologize, Andrea. Can I bring you up to speed on the Janson investigation over lunch?"

"That'll work! Let me call you when I get out of court," Andrea said as she picked up her briefcase and stood up.

"What a day!" Sharon exclaimed as she got up.

"And its not even half over," Andrea laughed. Sharon gave her a tight-lipped grin and walked her to the door.

"Thank you for letting me freak out a little bit."

"I got your back. We girls need to stick together," Andrea quipped. "You'll be fine. Really."

"I hope so. See you in a couple of hours," Sharon said to Andrea as she left the office. Sharon closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She closed her eyes, exhaled deeply and rested against it for a few blissfully quiet seconds before another knock made her jump.

"Captain!" Provenza called through the door before opening it. "We've got a break in the Janson case. Deggs is dead, shot – oh I didn't see you there." Provenza was surprised to see Sharon standing right at the door when he opened it.

"What's happened?" Sharon asked.

"Deggs is dead. His body was found _in his car_ behind the apartment we staked out."

"Any sign of Janson?"

"Not yet."

"Take Tao and Andy with you. I'll follow in a few minutes," Sharon said firmly. She at least sounded normal she told herself.

"Got it, Captain," Provenza answered. He could see something was different about her but couldn't put his finger on it until he realized what was missing. _No lipstick. The captain always wears lipstick. _Provenza looked over at Andy. "Tao, Flynn, lets go."

Both detectives responded immediately. Tao put on his jacket and lagged a few seconds to close several open files on his desk as Provenza passed by on his way to the elevator.

Andy joined Provenza before Tao had finished shutting off his computer.

"Hey Andy, you've got a little lipstick on your … there," Provenza said nonchalantly as he pointed to Andy's face.

"What? Where?" Andy asked as he immediately reached up to wipe his lip.

"Aha! I knew it! I knew _something_ happened in there!" Provenza said fiercely. He wanted to look smug and smile at Andy but couldn't help scowling instead. "You kissed the Captain!? Have you completely lost your _damn_ mind, Andy?"

_Aw shit!_ Andy realized his partner had tricked him.

"Shut up, Louie!" It sounded like a warning.

"You're killing me, Andy! You know that? You're gonna give me a goddamn heart-attack."

"Not another word, Louie. I mean it."

"Hey, what's going on?" Tao asked arriving just as the elevator did.

"Nothing!" Both lieutenants said in unison a little more forcefully than necessary.

"Ok, ok, don't kill me for asking." Tao rolled his eyes before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading. Please leave a review to get the creative juices going! Let me know what you like and don't like. Thanks so much!<strong>_


	7. Ch7 - Simply Complicated

_**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. They inspire faster updates!**_

**Chapter 7 – Simply Complicated**

Sharon was grateful for a break in the drug murders case. Nick Janson, a midlevel drug dealer – suspected in killing off his competitors was still on the run, his whereabouts unconfirmed. Ronnie Deggs, Janson's go-to leg-breaker and sometimes business partner was now dead, found in his own car parked behind the apartment complex where Janson was suspected of hiding out. One big issue in Deggs' death was the lack of gunshots unlike the other dead dealers.

* * *

><p>"Any news on Janson's whereabouts?" Sharon asked Provenza as the three detectives returned about an hour later.<p>

"If Janson was with Deggs before Deggs bought it, there's no sign of him now," Tao answered as he took a seat at his desk and turned on his computer.

"Where back where we started," Provenza groused as he headed to his desk. "Janson is gone, Kendall says there's no obvious cause of death on Deggs so we'll have to wait for the coroner's report."

"Deggs wasn't shot like the others?" Sharon asked.

Andy meandered towards her shaking his head, "No wounds of any kind that we could see. Might have been an overdose or an aneurysm for all we know."

"Thanks, Andy," Sharon murmured and turned to walk back into her office. Andy returned a smile in her direction but she turned away before noticing.

"You can cut the tension in here with a knife," Provenza smirked. Andy rolled his eyes and headed to the break room for a quick cup of coffee. He needed a little time away from his partner and to take stock of the morning conversation with his boss. So far, Sharon was being unreadable. At least she wasn't mad or irritated. Andy decided that was as good a sign as he could hope for especially as the Janson case had gone cold for the moment.

* * *

><p>"So what did our fine Captain say," Provenza teased over burgers that night.<p>

"About?" Andy was being much more cagey around Provenza, afraid of being tricked into revealing something he shouldn't.

Provenza put his burger down, wiped his mouth and took a slug of his beer before answering.

"About the 'L-word' that you 'kinda' said," the elderly detective said gesturing with air quotes.

Andy gave him a sarcastic look before adding his own air quotes, "None of your business."

"Well was it 'like' or …ugh, 'love'? Which one?"

"I didn't exactly say I love her…."

"Oh, thank GAWWD!" Provenza smiled for the first time that day but it quickly vanished as Andy finished his sentence.

"…but it was implied."

"Are you trying to make me throw up?"

"Why are you so dead-set against Sharon? I know she got the job you wanted but c'mon Louie. She's doing a great job, the team has never been better, and may I remind you, a helluva lot better looking."

"Yeah, yeah," Provenza grumbled. "I just don't like making deals with criminals, you know that."

"I know, but that's not her call. Everyone knows she's working under Taylor's directive. At least these assholes are going to jail and that's better than nothing. They're off the streets and that means something," Andy paused. "You don't really dislike her do you?"

Provenza glanced at his partner who was watching him closely. "No. She's okay, I guess." Andy smiled greatly relieved by his answer.

"Then why does it bug you so much that I love her?"

"Seriously, if you say _that word again_ I'm gonna puke this sirloin all over you!"

"Answer the question, man."

"Can't a man eat in peace around here?"

"You brought it up, Louie. Are you going to answer me or not?"

"Fine! I can see the attraction. She's pretty,…."

"Beautiful," Andy corrected him. "And, extremely smart!"

"Are you gonna let me answer or not?" Provenza said raising his eyebrow. Andy nodded.

"So, the captain's not ugly, and yeah, she's intelligent," Provenza paused to think about the woman. "She has great legs, I'll give her that. Her voice is nice, too."

"Stop checking out her legs," Andy frowned.

"What? I'm a man! I notice these things," Provenza defended himself.

"But do you like her? I know you respect her."

"She's likeable enough."

"Louie, you have no idea how really sweet she is, funny, too," Andy gushed. "Like when we're out somewhere together and she's all relaxed…I just really enjoy being around her."

"Darth Raydor? Sweet?" Provenza started chuckling and nearly choked on a french fry.

"Well, maybe if you were a little less of a dick to her you'd see what's she's really like," Andy pointed out.

"Yeah, I'll try to keep that in mind," Provenza said sarcastically. "Don't be a dick, check."

"I'm serious, Louie. She's not had it easy – on the job or at home married to that bastard."

"I've seen some love-sick dudes in my time, but you, Andy, you've got it bad."

"What can I say, I've fallen for her," Andy said with a big smile. Provenza stared at Andy a little longer than usual. "What?"

"So is this a recent development?"

"Not exactly."

"Really?" Provenza seemed to perk up. "So…what did it for you? Those green-eyes? Her long hair? Her…bod…What?"

"It's not like that," Andy took a sip of his tonic water and glanced back at Provenza. "I mean I'll be the first to admit she's sexy in a classy way but it's a lot more than that."

Provenza held his tongue afraid to hinder Andy from spilling his guts - and heart - for potential material he'd use to heckle his partner later.

"I don't know how to explain it," Andy said. "Take Rusty. Who do you know would have taken that kid in like she did? Then she adopts him? They have a real bond now. That kid loves her and she loves him."

Provenza agreed. "Yeah, I remember when he disappeared on you at the bus stop that time his mom was suppose to come back. The Captain was worried but she held it together, complimented the team even though you could hear her voice breaking."

"I remember that. You heard it, too? I was glad when you told her we'd stay on and work the night 'til he was found," Andy agreed. "It's that kind of thing that got me interested in her."

Provenza nodded encouragingly. "So you love her because she's nice?"

"She's more than nice. She's just a great person, very giving and caring, you know what I mean?" Andy said with a smile.

"A saint, I got it."

"Closer than most. Plus, Sharon's not as tough as you might think," Andy continued. "I mean she's _tough_ and all business on the job, but there's this other side of her none of us ever got to see when she was in FID. You ever notice how crimes involving kids really get to her?"

"Of course, she never had to deal with the real blood and guts like the rest of us," Provenza reminded him. "She rode a desk or some dumb cop who screwed up on the job…" Andy cut him off.

"Yeah, but she doesn't shy away from all the gore either. You should see her in the morgue. She doesn't look away like the DDA. That Emma practically vomited every single time."

Provenza laughed a little to himself. "Yeah, hard for the DDA to act so arrogant when her face is turning green. I rather enjoyed that part of the job." Andy nodded.

"I thought I already knew who Sharon Raydor was but now - after working with her, I realize we had her all wrong," Andy said softly. "I feel bad how shitty we were to her, I mean I yelled at her and she took it without yelling back. How weird is that?"

"Around here, plenty weird. Taylor's always yelling at her and _he's_ _in charge. _He just gets off on throwing his weight around," Provenza added before returning to his original question. "So, what did it for you? When did you realize you cared about her?" Andy looked away for a moment before explaining the real reason.

"I knew she meant something to me when I wanted to protect her."

"From what?" Provenza wasn't teasing any more.

"From assholes like Taylor, her ex Jack, Stroh, Rusty's mom…" Andy answered. "She'd kill me if she heard me say that but it's true. I like seeing her happy, relaxed, unguarded. You know? She deserves better."

Provenza nodded. "So what do you plan to do about it? Are you thinking long-term here?

"Of course! Sharon's not the kind of woman who … I mean she just got divorced, after being legally separated for what, 20 years?"

"Obviously the woman takes her time making a decision, Andy."

"Tell me about it," Andy said. "Yeah, so I can't rush her but now she knows I'm interested in her."

"Well kissing your boss usually gets that message across." Provenza snarked.

"I'm subtle like that," Andy grinned

"You know, Andy, if you two become a couple it could be a problem for the unit. One of you might have to leave."

"I'm aware of that, but we're not a couple yet."

"But I thought you said you told her you love her and all that crap," Provenza protested.

"Look, _I _took a risk by telling her how I feel because it's been driving me crazy not knowing if she feels the same about me. Now she knows. It's that simple."

"Nothing worth having is ever simple, Andy."

"I'm well ahead of you there. But you're right, nothing is ever simple." Andy kept his word that he wouldn't say anything about the forms he gave her that morning. Provenza didn't have to know everything.

"So what happens next?"

"Nothing I can tell you about right now. Don't ask and don't worry about it. Once I know, you'll be the first to know, okay?"

Provenza did not appreciate the sudden end to the conversation. "Fine. Just don't tell me any of the gory details if you two …you know."

"I wouldn't tell you if my life depended on it, " Andy looked annoyed. "That's nobody's business…if that happens."

"Fine. Can we at least change the topic to something more interesting? Like baseball?"

"Fine." Andy agreed quickly. While Provenza rattled on about his favorite team, Andy pretended to listen, nodding his head now and then while his mind drifted onto the idea of sleeping with his boss. No denying the idea had occurred to him before, more than a few times, but the mere possibility of it was far too distracting to give a damn about any baseball player's stats.

* * *

><p>Sharon and Rusty were finishing a quiet dinner at home. Too quiet.<p>

"Sharon, something wrong?" Rusty was worried.

"No, I'm just a little preoccupied," Sharon answered without looking up.

"Obviously. You can talk about it if it helps," the teenager offered. "You always do that when I have a problem and it help me."

"It's nothing I can really discuss with you."

"Oh. Is it personal?"

Sharon looked up from her still full plate, "What makes you say that?"

"Because you always tell me about your cases and suspects so if it's not about them, then it must be personal stuff."

"Wow, you are really observant," Sharon tried to force a smile. Rusty smiled back.

"Is it about Andy?"

Sharon's head jerked up in surprise as her cheeks blushed.

"Thought so." Rusty said as he took his plate into the kitchen and began loading the dishes and cookware into the dishwasher. "Something happen?"

"No, well yes, but, it's not something I feel comfortable discussing."

"Did he finally say something?" Rusty pried. "Did he make a move?"

"Rusty!" Sharon admonished.

"Bingo!"

"I am not going to discuss this," Sharon said slowly as she rose to take her plate into the kitchen

"We're not exactly discussing whatever happened. I'm totally guessing – _and_ getting it right by the way." Rusty was enjoying this rare opportunity to have the upper-hand on Sharon. "_Something_ must have happened cuz you hardly touched your dinner."

The kid was sharp.

"I'm not really hungry. I had a big lunch with Andrea today." Sharon added hoping to divert the conversation away from Rusty's astute guesswork.

"So what did Andy do?"

"Rusty," Sharon's tone issued a warning.

"What? You know every single thing about me. My life, school, my friends but you won't tell me anything…"

Sharon interrupted. "I've told you plenty about me about Jack, about Ricky, Emily, my job, …" Rusty cut her off.

"But not a word about Lt. Flynn," Rusty taunted a little. "C'mon Sharon, it's so obvious you two like each other, what are you waiting for?"

"Well sure, I like And…Lt. Flynn but it's not an uncomplicated thing…"

"Yes it is. He likes you, you like him. So?"

"It's more complicated than that and I have some decisions to make but I'm not sure what to do …yet."

"Fine. So it's complicated. What's the big deal?"

"Rusty, I'm not going to discuss it with you."

"It. You mean your love life?" Rusty grinned and Sharon's face look startled. "Remember what you told me when I had to let Chris know I wasn't into her?" Sharon looked confused and tilted her head a little.

"Be kind?" Rusty reminded her. Sharon smiled softly.

"Of course. I will."

"I mean be kind to _you_ too, Sharon, not just to Andy," Rusty said as he finished wiping the kitchen counters and rinsing out the sponge. Sharon looked a little surprised by the teenager's wise advice.

"I will," Sharon repeated as she smiled thoughtfully. Once again, Sharon was thinking about everything and everyone but herself and what she might want. But here a teenager saw the obvious that she had forgotten to consider.

"Good," Rusty chucked the sponge lightly to Sharon. "Your turn to wipe the table." Sharon caught it and grinned.

"Is your homework...?"

"Done," Rusty interrupted as he headed to the couch, grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"On a school night? I don't think so," Sharon said as she came over and took a seat at the other end of the couch.

"We could keep talking about you and Andy," Rusty teased.

"A movie sounds good after all," Sharon quipped. Rusty flipped through the channels in rapid succession.

"Nothing much on, unless you wanna watch this," Rusty gestured and Sharon saw he had stopped on the station broadcasting Dancing with the Stars.

Sharon watched as a glamorous couple waltzed across the screen, a tall silver haired man gracefully holding a longhaired brunette past the judges. Her mind instantly thought of Andy and what it might be like to dance with him, hands clasped, his arm around her waist, her hand on his shoulder, their faces close. Her shoulders involuntarily shivered and her lips felt tingly.

"Keep looking," Sharon decided. "A comedy, okay?"

Rusty glanced over at her knowingly. "Yeah, sure. A rom-com?"

Sharon gave Rusty a little glare, "Anything but!"

Rusty smirked smugly and started surfing through the channels to TNT.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love reading your feedback and reviews. Thanks for Reading!<strong>_


	8. Ch8 - Uncovered Feelings

_**Ch. 8 - Uncovered Feelings**_

_**Thank you to those of you kind enough to leave remarks and reviews. Very appreciated.**_

Andy left a sober Provenza at the pub and headed to his own apartment exhausted by the adrenaline-charged day that had him more than a little amped all day. Now, all Andy wanted was to crash on his queen-sized bed and let the dreams begin.

This particular day started and ended with confessions. First, his own to the lovely Captain Sharon Raydor about his feelings for her which he happily punctuated with three real kisses she never saw coming. The last being Provenza's grudging respect for the same woman.

Andy stripped off his suit, shirt and tie and headed into the bathroom. His face looked tired. After the usual bedtime ritual of brushing teeth, washing face and slipping on a fresh grey undershirt, Andy slid in between the cool sheets and pushed the comforter off to the empty side of the bed.

Talking with Provenza over dinner got him thinking about the long-term, something Andy hadn't thought to venture into until Provenza asked about it. Just telling Sharon how he felt was terrifying enough, and those kisses had been his reward. _If _Sharon decided she was not into Andy, at least he'd have the sweet memory of having kissed Darth Raydor and _lived_.

Dreams had become his refuge. There, he could do or say anything he wanted to the woman who preoccupied most of his waking thoughts and there'd be no repercussions. Andy sighed and found himself smiling as he recalled what it felt like to kiss her and put his arms around her warm feminine body. He had touched her long, gorgeous hair when he pinned it between his hands and her clothes. The initial look of surprise on her face made him grin all over again. He liked surprising Sharon. Now the ball was in her court and whatever decision she would make was something he'd have to deal with as promised. In his dreams, he unveiled the passionate woman he believed hid beneath a professional workplace reserve.

Sharon's tentative response to one of his kisses gave Andy an optimistic feeling that something was going to happen between them one way or another. Andy knew he had shaken up a solid friendship but someone had to. Afterall, they _had been_ dating sort of. Platonic didn't break the rules but Andy was ready to escape the friend zone. With in seconds Andy was asleep and his dream began to get interesting.

It usually began with the familiar sound of her high heels clicking down the long hallway that lead to the Major Crimes squad. Andy would always find a reason to leave his desk and head in her direction if only to get a personal greeting and smile from the lovely Sharon Raydor, but truth be told, he really did this to get a better view of her walk. He loved it when she wore pencil skirts that showed off her curvaceous body and those sexy high heels that made her legs look incredible.

But it wasn't just a visual thing for Andy. Even Sharon's smooth voice excited him. The low, sexy way she spoke, speeding up when she was angry, humming now and then as she pondered something, breathy once in a while but especially how soft, slow and tender it was when she comforted victims, their relatives and especially children.

In_ this_ dream, Andy was once more in Sharon's office, pulling her out of her chair and holding her close, feeling the softness of her lips on his, seeing the look of surprise on her face and tasting her tentative response to his lips. Only this time, Sharon participated more fully. She was kissing him back, running her hands over his body and pressing herself against him.

He ached to feel her skin against his own and slowly moved her against her desk, knocking the phone off the edge and laying her down on top of papers and a case file. Sharon smiling as she kissed him back.. Andy slid his hand down her right hip continuing down her slim thigh before he found the edge of her skirt. His hand slid under it and back over her stocking-covered leg. She was breathing harder whispering her approval as he caressed her thigh.

Pinned against the desk by Andy's chest, she felt his right hand slide to her waist and to her silky blouse. Pulling it out of the waist band, he ran his fingers over her warm skin inching slowly towards the edge of her bra. He could hear her smile as she encouraged him to explore her body, "are we really doing thi…?."

Andy's cellphone's ringer blasted and began vibrating noisily against the wooden side table. "Sonuvabitch!" Andy snapped as he opened his eyes and reached for the irritating device. How long had he been asleep? Glancing at the clock nearby, he saw it was only 1:30 am.

"Who the hell is this?" Andy barked.

"Sorry to wake you, Lieutenant, but we caught another dead drug dealer." The voice belonged to Julio Sanchez.

"Now? Fuck! Sorry about that," Andy grumbled. "Why can't these rat bastards kill each other in the day time? Text me the location."

"Sykes is calling Provenza. Would you like to call the captain or should I?" Sanchez asked with a smile.

"I'll do it," Andy answered knowing Sanchez was not afraid to call the captain. Crabby from a lack of sleep and dream interruptus as he hit the speed dial to call the Captain.

* * *

><p>Sharon and Rusty settled on watching a predictable lifetime channel movie mostly to make fun of it together. Sharon found herself falling asleep and eventually excused herself to get ready for bed after shooing Rusty to his own bedroom. Undressing and changing into a pale pink night gown with three-quarter sleeves, Sharon pulled her hair up to wash her face. Waiting for the water to turn warm, Sharon stared at herself wondering what it was about her that caused Andy to be so bold with her that morning. She saw a red-haired middle-aged woman with green eyes stoically staring back. No smile on those kissed lips. Sharon tapped her lips softly and realized no one else had kissed those lips in that way for 25 years. Not even her now ex-husband for the past 15 years. It had scared her into a reality where she was still attractive to the opposite sex.<p>

"Don't even think about it!" Sharon told her reflection before lathering the soap over her eyes and washing off the day's make-up and dust.

The low lamp light in her bedroom was ideal for reading once she slipped into bed. A couple of new novels and a political biography lay on the side-table but Sharon ignored them as she turned off the lights and lay in bed thinking about the man she tried not to dwell on after her conversation with the her district attorney friend.

"Why not think about it?" Sharon said out loud in the dark room. Andy. Her underling. Her direct report, her employee had kissed her - in her office – and turned her into a distracted, disorganized and nervous wreck throughout the day whenever he was in the same room with her.

_I can't even…I don't…have those kinds of feelings for Andy, _Sharon told herself. _Do I?_ She touched her bottom lip and thought about how his mouth felt on hers. So warm, soft, and very, very alive. Safe as she was under her sheets, blanket and comforter, Sharon felt jittery. Her eyes stared into the darkness as if the right answer to his proposition might miraculously show itself as a movie on her ceiling. Sharon closed her eyes and allowed her brain to flood her senses with a replay of being pressed against Andy's chest, his body very real, very solid, very potent. Andy's aftershave, or possibly cologne, held an unanticipated spicy combination of masculinity, mixing clove with clean cotton.

She allowed herself to think the unthinkable of visualizing physical intimacy with Andy. The very idea of being with a man in anyway romantically or physically was no longer familiar to her after years of holding Jack at bay. Still, Andy's overture today was as equally scary as exciting. Being found attractive was nothing new - men flirted or tried to regularly enough sometimes playfully other times seriously. Andy had never once actually flirted with her until that evening of the Nutcracker. Now he was making it – ahem – extremely clear that he had new ideas for their friendship. Sharon twisted and turned in bed trying to get comfortable with the ideas flitting through her head.

Could she ever see Andy _here_, in her own bed with her? Sharon imagined what it might feel like to have Andy laying next to her, his arm around her waist spooning her as they fell asleep. Sharon found the idea of cuddling comforting but the possibility of cuddling in the nude sent her into a panic. This is so….so ….bizarre.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Sharon wondered_. I like sex. Well, I use to like sex. So it's been a while – years actually. _Sharon came to realize it wasn't the idea of sex that was so difficult to deal with it. It was the thought of sex with someone she _worked with_ that freaked her out.

Andy was obviously an attractive man, tall, charming, in good physical shape and rather handsome. _He's not unattractive_, Sharon thought. _He does have an adorable smile, kind eyes, he's tough when he needs to be, and he knows how to kiss a woman. Why __**did'**__t I kiss him back?_

Perhaps in answer to her unspoken question, her cell phone rang loudly from her bedside table startling Sharon to bolt upright.

"Hello? Sharon Raydor," Sharon said automatically without glancing at the name of her caller on the phone's screen.

"Sharon? It's Andy."

_What the hell is he doing calling me now?_

"Sanchez asked me to call you. We got another dead drug dealer this time in Silver Lake. Looks like the old MO. Three gun shots.

Sharon sighed in relief, "Would you text me the address?"

"Sure, or I could pick you up. It's on the way," Andy suggested. Sharon nearly accepted but realized how it might look if the two of them arrived together on the crime scene at this hour of the night.

"That's nice of you but I'll meet you there," Sharon replied.

"It's no trouble."

"Thank you, Andy, but its not necessary," Sharon reassured him.

"Are you afraid I might try something…again?" Andy teased.

"Oh! No, that's not what I meant!"

"Glad to know I can make Darth Vader nervous." Sharon could hear the grin in Andy's voice. "I'll stay on my side of the car, I promise. See you in ten." Andy hung up before Sharon could refuse.

Was it obvious? A nervous Sharon sprang out of bed and raced to her shower. It was likely to be a long night and she would probably have to stay at the office for the rest of the next day before coming home to change. Within minutes she threw on a pair of jeans, and long-sleeved t-shirt before brushing her hair back into place. She had just finished applying mascara when her phone buzzed with a text from Andy.

"_I'm at your door, don't want to knock and wake Rusty."_

Sharon texted him back. _"2 minutes."_

Andy smiled to himself. At least she didn't sound mad at him. He leaned against the wall and waited for her.

Sharon scribbled a note and left it on the bathroom mirror for Rusty to see in the morning before hurrying up the hallway to grab her purse, clip her holster on and grab a coat. She opened the door and saw Andy waiting for her with a small smile and a sleepy expression.

"Lets go," Sharon said quickly and brushed past him.

"You mad?" Andy asked as he hustled to catch up.

"I'm fine," Sharon responded.

"You sound mad."

"I'm just tired," Sharon said as she pushed the elevator call button.

"Me, too. I was having the best dream about you," Andy said mischievously. Sharon frowned and turned sharply in surprise.

"What? It's true!" Andy said with a smirk. "It wasn't smutty…well, maybe a little bit…" The elevator arrived and the pair stepped inside as Andy's voice trailed off. Sharon blushed before their hands collided in reaching to press the Lobby button. They rode in silence for two seconds before Andy reached over and hit the red stop button causing the elevator to slide to a slow stop.

"What are you doing?" Sharon demanded as she reached to restart the elevator. Andy pulled her into his arms and paused with their faces just inches apart.

"We're not in the office Sharon so you can kiss me back if you want to," Andy said softly. He waited for his words to sink in.

"But we're on our way to a crime scene!" Sharon protested

"You really know how to sweet-talk a guy," Andy said dryly. "He'll be just as dead when we get there, eventually."

Sharon stared back at Andy's tired eyes. This was it. Sharon rose on her tiptoes and planted a chaste kiss on his lips then pulled back.

"You call that a kiss?" Andy feigned disappointment. "I see I'll have to teach you…"

Sharon cut him off. Her parted lips pressed against his before her tongue grazed his upper lip. Andy's eyebrows rose in happy surprise as his lips responded to hers and divulged a slight moan causing Sharon to smile a little.

"Why Ms. Raydor, I'm starting to think you might like me, too," Andy teased.

"I guess I do," Sharon murmured a little bashfully. She had surprised herself.

"One more for the road?" Andy asked hopefully as he continued to hold her tightly against him.

Sharon leaned forward and met his lips just as Andy turned around to pin her against the elevator wall. Andy's hands slid between her shirt and coat, across her back and down her waist. Sharon gasped and pulled back.

"We have to stop...," Sharon said unconvincingly. Andy nodded as his forehead pressed against hers then reached over to restart the elevator. They remained in place still holding each other close and breaking apart only as the elevator doors opened.

As they headed out into the night, each glanced at the other occasionally catching the other's eye on their way to his car. Andy opened her door for her. Both had shy smiles on their faces as he started the car's engine and pulled out of the parking lot. Sharon was silent thinking about what she had just done with Andy and began to feel a familiar panic rising up from her stomach before a warm hand on hers squelched it.

"This is a first," Andy commented.

"How so?"

"I've never held hands on my way to a crime scene before," Andy laughed as he lifted her hand to show her proof.

"Me, neither." Sharon grinned as she squeezed his hand back.

"There's no going back now," Andy said meaningfully.

"I know," Sharon said as her gaze dropped to their clasped hands.

-end-


End file.
